in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A Dark Revival
Story written by: and Plot A recipe is finally crafted. Former Minigon general Ambrosio had finally discovered the means to bring his master, Vortigon, back to life. However, in order to ensure his success, he needs to recruit an old ally: Anaphora, the Minigon army's sorceress. In a race against the clock, the two minigons must fend off the HyperTech agency in order to ensure the return of the Black Flame. Characters ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Ambrosio * Vortigon ♦ CaptainRustbolt21 * Anaphora ♠ * Agent Christopher ♠ * Agent John ♠ * Alan Robertson ♦ Story Greenbrier County, West Virginia. In the mouth of a small cave, Ambrosio lays propped up against the wall of the cave, his bronze armor withered, with pieces of more modern metal plating seemingly welded on. His sword still hangs behind his back. In front of him is a rabbit, still and lifeless, it's neck at an extreme angle, clearly broken. As the cave is illuminated by the soft orange glow of Ambrosio's infernal body, in his hand is a somewhat old wand, crowned with a skull and a pair of wings stretching out from behind it. Ambrosio, after remaining in silence for a bit, closes his eyes and points the wand at the deceased rabbit, and slowly begins to chant. *'Ambrosio:' Φωτιά του σκότους, αναπνέει τη ζωή σε αυτό, που έχει υποστηριχθεί. As he says this, the wand glows a faint orange, and the rabbit slowly begins to sit up, it's eyes faintly glowing before it collapses back down, the light flickering out of its eyes. Ambrosio scowls, before trying again. *'Ambrosio:' Φωτιά του σκότους, αναπνέει τη ζωή σε αυτό, που έχει υποστηριχθεί. Again, the wand glows a faint orange, and the rabbit slowly attempts to sit up before it collapses over yet again. Nearly giving up, Ambrosio decides to try one more, putting all his concentration into it. *'Ambrosio:' Φωτιά του σκότους, αναπνέει τη ζωή σε αυτό, που έχει υποστηριχθεί! At this, the rabbit ignites into black flames and fully sits up, its eyes glowing a somewhat strong white. Ambrosio watches in curiosity as the rabbit looks around, sniffing the ground seemingly unfazed by its new look before hopping away. After a brief moment of contemplation, he stands up, confidence burning inside him, an almost alien feeling for a creature like him, alone and seemingly isolated from the rest of the world. He glances at the wand he held, and in his mind, something was forming that hadn't in ages. A plan. The wand's skull glows a faint cyan blue. ---- Meanwhile, in the Greenbrier County HR Department, two grown men, both wearing white-collar shirts and black pants, are talking to one another in the department's breakroom, next to the snack machines. As the first HR employee laughs as he tries to finish his story, the second just stare nonchalantly as he sips his coffee. * HR Employee 1: '... And so, with a rusted fork, I managed to break into MY OWN CAR and I drove out of town for days! ''The HR employee laughs once more at his funny story as the second employee looks at him, unfazed. * 'HR Employee 1: '''AAAHAHAHAHAHA! Heheheh... Oh... Funny, right? ''Staring at him for a full ten seconds, the second employee took one last, long sip of his coffee and, with an audible swallow, finally answers. * 'HR Employee 2: '''That was the worst story you ever told me. ''The second HR Employee walks to the coffee maker so he can make his second cup. Offended, the first HR employee follows the second. * 'HR Employee 1: '''What the hell do you ''mean ''it was the worse! It was freaking hilarious! * '''HR Employee 2: '(Pouring his cup with coffee) Dude, your 'story' was about a failed attempt at an affair. You tried to seduce a young woman for a date, hoping your wife wouldn't notice. But then, you realized too late that she, too, was in that same restaurant with a frie- * 'HR Employee 1: 'back tears Don't judge a book by its cover! Eventually, they heard familiar-sounding footsteps approaching them. Turning their heads to the doorway, they saw a woman loaming by the door. They recognize her. * 'HR Employee 2: '''Oh. It's just Anaphora. ''Anaphora, a light-skinned woman with brown hair, is wearing a white-collar shirt and a black long skirt that looks like it hasn't been washed for days, maybe even weeks. Though she looked kinda good, she has an unhealthy set of bags under her eyes and her brown hair seems greasy * 'Anaphora: '''I'M SO BORED. ''She slowly waltzes near the snack machines, holding a dollar. * 'HR Employee 2: '''Well, maybe you can make our lives more exciting by ''not saying that every other week. * 'Anaphora: '''It's true. For months, I worked with this stupid HR company, doing nothing more than taking calls and talking to people. Talk, talk, talk talk- and all they ask me are stupid questions about their occupational lives like 'Where do I work?' or 'How do I work?' ''Inserting the dollar in the soda machine, she picked out a Pepsi and CLUNK. The can falls down to the chute and she grabs it. '' * '''HR Employee 2: '''Well, this is Human Resources. Our main job is to make sure people here get their jobs and don't embarrass themselves in front of their employers. Just like how he embarrasses himself with flirting with women. * '''HR Employee 1: '''Oh, screw you! ''As they talk, Anaphora just doesn't listen and cracks the soda can open. She begins to chug it down with little care, even lifting her head up so that every drop of the sweet black liquid goes down. The first employee stares at her, clearly aroused, while the second just looks with little care, taking a sip of his black coffee. * 'HR Employee 1: '(Flirtatiously) Have you ever known, Anaphora, that you look sexy drink- The second HR employee immediately bumps him using his elbow to shut the first employee up. * 'HR Employee 2: '''Give it a rest. Besides, our job should be very simple, even for a dirty hag like you. We just sit in our cubicles, get calls from up-and-coming employees, set up meetings with their employers, make sure they don't screw it up, and bam! They get their job... usually. We do this seven times a day and we get our paycheck. We repeat that same, exact process for forty years and then we die. ''Finishing her drink, she looks at the second HR employee, with an annoyed look, as a little bit of the soda drools out of her lip. * 'Anaphora: '''Well, newsflash: I don't die. What did you expect? * '''HR Employee 2: '''A flying monkey. ''She responds by throwing the empty soda can at the employee. * 'HR Employee 2: '(Unfazed) Ow. * 'Anaphora: '''Screw you. ''Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off, ringing in both Anaphora's and the two other HR employees' ears. * 'Anaphora: '''AUGH! What the hell?! My ears! * '''HR Employee 2: '''Ergh... must be some dumb fire drill. (Points to Anaphora and the other employee] You two, follow me to the emergency exit. I don't want another incident involving you two again. * '''Anaphora: '''I swore it won't happen again! * '''HR Employee 2: '''Still don't trust you. C'mon, let's get this over with. ''Anaphora and the two employees proceed to march their way to the main office area, where the closest fire exit is located. * 'HR Employee 2: '''C'mon. Godspeed. ''The three of them reach the main office, but find it to be barren, and deadly quiet. As they begin to walk around, they come across several of their co-workers dead. One man's face is ash-colored and brittle as if his face had been set on fire. Another lay slumped up against a work space, a similar blackened wound going all the way through his chest. Another lay face-first on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around her body. Both Anaphora and the first employee gasped as the second rose his eyes in shock. * 'HR Employee 1: '(Terrified) Ho-o-o-oly sh*t... * 'HR Employee 2: '(Just as shocked) What the hell...? After a moment, the second employee immediately grabs the shoulders of Anaphora and the first employee. '' * '''HR Employee 2: '''This place isn't safe. We need to leave. NOW! ''They all immediately rush to the emergency exit as they try to make their escape. However, the first HR employee is grabbed by something and he falls over. He turns to see a dying colleague reaching ahold of his leg, blood collecting in his mouth and weakly groaning like a zombie. *'''HR Employee 3: H-helllpp... (Choking sounds) Naturally, the first HR employee panicked, kicking the dying colleague away from him. * HR Employee 1: 'AH-AHHHH! LET GO! LET GO! ''Anaphora and the second HR employee notice this and rushed to the two. * 'HR Employee 2: '''He's alive! ''Anaphora quickly helps the first HR employee back up while the second attempts to comfort the dying colleague. * 'HR Employee 2: '''W-What happened to you? Who done this? ''As he attempts to respond, a dark bronze boot slams down onto HR Employee's back with a sickly crunch. HR Employee splutters with unmakeable sounds before uttering his last words with a raspy groan... *'''HR Employee 3: H-hiimmm... Ru- The thing twists its foot and the employee goes limp. Standing in front of Anaphora and her accompanying employees is an orange-colored creature, with twisted fiery spikes protruding from its head and decked out in a mostly bronze armor set. Its eyes are pitch black, only occupied by two small white pupils that glare at them. Ambrosio eyes the three employees, flexing the fingers of his blood-covered right hand. It seems to him, that the girl is the owner of the wand and the one he was after. He approaches with slight caution. Unlike the ways of the sword, magic, at least from his experience, was a far more violent and unpredictable art. Even without her wand, he has a feeling she may have a few tricks hiding somewhere. The two employees stare at the fire creature, intimidated by its supernatural nature, while Anaphora, also intimidated, began to look at the monster with curiosity. Something tells her that she recognizes it. * HR Employee 2: RUN!! The first employee grabs Anaphora by the arm and drags her to the emergency exit while the second employee grabs the closest object, an office chair, and throws it at Ambrosio in a bid to distract him. The chair hits Ambrosio and causes him to stagger back before he regains his focus. His right hand begins to glow orange, slightly distorting the air around it with heat. He quickly closes the gap between him and the employee and grabs him by the throat with his glowing hand, quickly burning his way through the employee's throat. He could only scream in pain as his throat quickly burns away, spurting boiling blood in the process before his screaming is cut off.' Despite his death, Anaphora and the first employee manage to reach the emergency exit. They rush down a small flight of stairs so they can get to ground level and escape this monstrous being, who could be right behind them right now. Finally, they made it outside. After they ran far enough away from that massacred HR building, they took a minute to catch their breath. * HR Employee 1: 'Hrrg... Hhhrg... What the hell was that?! * '''Anaphora: '''How should I know?! That flame monster alien... thing seemed to have killed every one of those guys. * '''HR Employee 1: '''Oh, yeah! NOW you decided to point out the massacre that we saw in the office. Let's talk about that instead of finding a way TO CALL THE POLICE! * '''Anaphora: '''Oh, shut it! ... Still... I can't help but think I... ''recognize that thing... The first HR Employee hears what Anaphora whispered and gives her a dumbfounded stare. * 'HR Employee 1: '... What? * 'Anaphora: '''What? * '''HR Employee 1: '''What, in everything that is holy, do you ''mean ''you recog- ''The HR Employee suddenly convulses, burping out a trickle of blood down his suit. He looks slowly at the blade now protruding from his chest. He mutters something inaudible before his eyes roll and his legs buckle beneath him. Anaphora stood back in shock as she saw the fire monster, wielding his now bloodied sword, behind her now-dead coworker. However, this also gives her the chance to fully scan him, since she had a feeling that she should know him. Much to her shock, she did. The bronze and now decaying armor, the orange glow of his body, the protruding spikes from his head, and the black eyes that he has. * 'Anaphora: '(Confused) ... You? * '''Ambrosio: Hello, Anaphora. Returning with her bitterly sarcastic look, she approached the fiery being with little hesitation, casually stepping on the HR employee's corpse. * Anaphora: 'Well, well... look who finally decided to visit me after ''two thousand years. Ambrosio sighs. Clearly things would need to repair between them if he was to get anywhere. *'''Ambrosio: The Olympians were hunting us. I had no choice but to cut you off, not just for my safety, but... also yours. *'Anaphora: '''That's surprising to hear, coming from a Minigon who would spend most of the Great Vortigon Wars boasting about his swordsmanship capabilities. ''Anaphora eventually sighs in an irritated manner. * Anaphora: 'Listen, Ambrosio, if you want me for something, ''forget it. ''I don't care if those cursed Olympians aren't hunting us anymore, there is no way we could rise back up against them. We would need our master to help us. And you and I know that he's long dead. The entire army is long dead. And, right now, I'm perfectly comfortable living my life as a 'normal' Human being. ''She placed her hand onto her cheek. She continued to glare at her former partner, making sure that she got her point across. * 'Anaphora: '''So, unless you can persuade me otherwise, you're all alone in whatever plan you have. ''Ambrosio eyes her, seemingly coming up with a response. *'''Ambrosio: Resurrection. Can you do it? She rose her eyebrows when Ambrosio mentions resurrection. * Anaphora: 'You want me to resurrect Vortigon? Haha... Ambrosio, sweetie, the resurrection spells that I know only brings the body back to life, not the soul. What makes you think we can permanently bring our master back to life? I don't even have my- ''Ambrosio takes out the magic wand in his belt and presents it to her. She gasps in shock at this discovery. * 'Anaphora: '''My magic wand? I- I threw that down the river a long time ago- how did you find this? *'Ambrosio: It was found by a small group of humans. Needless to say, retrieving it was... easy. He holds it out to her for her to take. She looks at her wand hesitantly, it giving off a blue glow at her presence. Ambrosio notices her hesitation. *'Ambrosio:' You're hesitant, I can tell. I don't blame you, what I'm asking you for is unlike anything we've done before. Anaphora still seems cautious, Ambrosio notices. *'Ambrosio:' But I'm not going into this blindly. I know the spell. This catches Anaphora's attention, as she looked up at Ambrosio. * Anaphora: 'Y-You know the incantation possible to bring Vortigon back to life? Permanently? *'Ambrosio: Yes. He'll look different, but it will be him. There are just a few issues. *'Anaphora: '(Raising an eyebrow) And that would be...? *'Ambrosio:' The spell requires his body, or at least his skeleton. And, I fear that the spell itself needs to be amplified in order to work on Lord Vortigon. *'Anaphora: '''And that's where I come in, hm? ''She takes one more glance at the wand Ambrosio continues to hold out for her. She never really had much faith in her master's return, but her former partner promising that he found the spell necessary to bring him back to life? She sighs one more time and takes the wand. It makes a small but powerful pulse when she wrapped her hand around it, causing Ambrosio to let go of it. She holds the wand close to her face, seeing her weapon's signature skull and winds, as it makes a powerful blue glow. A sorceress and her wand, reunited at last. * Anaphora: 'This better be worth my time, Ambrosio. *'Ambrosio: I'm sure it will be far more entertaining than your job, Anaphora. She cracked a small smirk at his remark. That was funny. '' * '''Anaphora: '''Yeah... I see your point, old friend. ''Suddenly, they heard fire trucks and police sirens blaring from the distance. * Anaphora: 'It's the Greenbrier County PD. ''She immediately grabs onto Ambrosio's arm, surprising him slightly. * 'Anaphora: '''C'mon! We need to leave before they see us! ''Ambrosio nods as he leads the both of them out of sight and towards the nearest patch of woodland. After running for what seems like minutes, Ambrosio finally stops, out of breath, Anaphora still holding onto his arm. She stared at Ambrosio, confused. * 'Anaphora: '''Why are you stopping? We still got a lot to tre- ''She suddenly realizes why he stopped. * 'Anaphora: '''Ar- ARE YOU TIRED?! ''She proceeded to laugh her ass off at Ambrosio's expense. * 'Anaphora: '''AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this is not happening! Ambrosio, an artificial flame being, being winded by running for, I dunno, a few minutes! ''Ambrosio responds by pushing her over. Even though she fell right down to the ground, she still continues to laugh. * 'Anaphora: '''Hahahaha... Oh... Y'know, Ambrosio... Even though you kinda abandoned me, I'm beginning to realize that I... I missed you... ''Ambrosio is somewhat taken back by this show of affection. In the years he'd led armies of Minigons against the Olympians, he hardly had time to interact with her in a way outside of warfare, let alone get a good picture of who she was as a being. He remains silent for a few seconds before responding. *'''Ambrosio: I... I suppose I do, too. It has been... lonely for the past two millennia. I'm lucky to have staved off insanity. *'Anaphora: '''Probably by talking to a basketball named Tom or something. ''She snarked as she laughed one more time. Eventually, her eyes rose, remembering something. * Anaphora: 'Oh, hey, that reminds me! ''Getting back up, she waves her wand around, trying to think up a spell. * 'Anaphora: '''Now, let's see... Human disguise reverse spell... Human disguise reverse spell... Oh, I remember! ''She points the wand to herself, which begins to glow in anticipation, and speaks an incantation as fast as she could. * 'Anaphora: 'Ανθρώπινο φλοιό, μετατρέψτε σε χαρτί και αποκαλύψτε την αληθινή μου μορφή! It blasts a green beam at her, causing her body to glow green for a brief second until it shows the effects. Her entire 'Human' skin doesn't seem natural anymore. As a matter of fact, it seems like it now has the consistency of tin foil. * 'Anaphora: '''Hey, Ambrosio! Watch this. ''She pinched onto a part of her skin on her arm and... RRRRIP. She rips off a piece of her skin, revealing a part of her true look, which glows a vibrant cyan. she proceeds to grab her face and rip it off like a Halloween mask, revealing a bulbous cyan head, with two blunt spikes curving outward from the back of her head. Like Ambrosio, she too has large black eyes with minuscule white pupils. * 'Anaphora: '''Boo! Hahaha... ''Ambrosio is unamused, to say the least. But it felt comforting having her by his side, especially against whatever would come after them on their mission, whether it be human or inkling. He slowly smiles, one with hope and rejuvenated vigor. *'''Ambrosio: Shall we begin...? Eventually ripping out all of her tinfoil-like skin as well as her human clothing, she reveals her entire cyan body, complete with a white toga and sapphire-colored gloves and high-heels. Waving her wand around, she makes a confident smirk. * Anaphora: 'We shall... ''She then gestures forward, bowing her head slightly. * 'Anaphora: '''After you, Ambrosio. ''Ambrosio begins to walk, with Anaphora following suit behind him. After making a brief laugh of confidence, she has this to say... * 'Anaphora: '''Well... this oughta be something... ---- ''Meanwhile, back at the Greenbrier County HR department, the police surround the building, investigating the whole incident. As they cordon off the area with police tape, a white car pulls over to the driveway. Two men, both wearing white suits, walk out of the vehicle and began to approach the crime scene. * 'Agent John: '''Christopher, are you sure the police will buy this? * '''Agent Christopher: '''Please, John, we've been working as top-tier agents. I'm sure we'll be fine. ''They approach one of the officers, who's currently making sure people keep away from the scene, as well as the news people. The officer stops the two agents from entering. * '''Chief Police Officer: 'I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you and your friend cannot enter the crime scene. * '''Agent Christopher: '''I say the contrary. ''Agent Christopher proceeds to show the officer his badge, which is revealed to be an FBI badge, where the officer grabs it to make sure it's eligible. * 'Agent Christopher: '''My name is Christopher. This is my partner, John. * '''Agent John: '''Sup? * '''Agent Christopher: '''We are both special agents for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I'll have you that we both have the right to enter. ''Once the officer sees that the badge seems to be the real deal, he gives it back to the agent and steps out of the way. * '''Chief Police Officer: 'Just be careful. It's a... bit of a nasty mess. ''The agent nods before proceeding to enter the crime scene with his partner. As they enter, John leans towards Christopher. * 'Agent John: '''Oh, my god, he bought it. * '''Agent Christopher: '''Real convincing, huh? ''They are escorted to what was the main office area, where they are in the midst of several officers removing some of the deceased bodies. * 'Police Officer 1: '''Ohhh, holy crap. Tom, get a load of this. ''Another police officer walked over to where the first one is and saw one of the horrifying corpses of the massacre. It seemed like this employee's neck had been severely burned. * 'Officer Tom: '''What the hell...? Nick, do you think anyone would do this? * '''Officer Nick: '''I can tell that whoever did this isn't human. Look. ''He points at the victim's neck. At this point agents John and Christopher eavesdrop on the conversation. * '''Officer Nick: '''This man obviously suffered from third-to-fourth degree burns, but look. The burns seem to be in the shape of a hand. Someone, or something, was using some sort of fire-based superpower to cause these burns. * '''Officer Tom: Like that Both agents were intrigued by this discovery. * Agent Christopher: 'Something that isn't Human, eh? ''This comment startled the two officers. * 'Officer Tom: '''Woah, what the- what are you two doing here? * '''Agent Christopher: '''Don't worry. We're FBI agents; we're authorized to be in this environment. ''The two officers looked at the agents and nod before a thought materializes in Officer Nick's head. *'''Officer Nick: Wait, the security cameras are still working, right? Officer Tom's head suddenly perks up. * Officer Tom: 'The security cameras! Of course! We can identify who caused this massacre. ''Before they can check the security room, Christopher stops them. * 'Agent Christopher: '''Leave that to us, young men. C'mon, Agent John. ''And off they went. Agent John and Agent Christopher proceed to find their way to the security room of the HR department, which is also empty, though lacking in signs of any sort of struggle. With the screens still on, they check the footage from the previous hours. After going through a few video clips, they come across a clip from 3 hours ago, the supposed time of the massacre. The camera from the main reception. While the footage is somewhat grainy, typical of most security footage, but their interest is peaked when the sliding door opens, and an orange-colored creature with a mostly brown garment, possibly armor, strides in. It quickly grabs a hold of the receptionist's head, and a somewhat distorted scream can be heard from her before it moves on, and the receptionist slumps over, her head blackened like coal. * 'Agent John: '''Holy crap! * '''Agent Christopher: '''Yeah... ''Agent John rubbed his chin, seemingly recognizing this creature from somewhere. Pulling out his phone, he proceeds to try and do some research. Intrigued, Christopher goes through the other camera feeds to see anything else this fire creature has done. He goes through the footage of several other feeds at the time, all showing the creature's massacre through the office hallways before one feed catches his eye. In the footage, he can make out three figures, two men, and a girl, seemingly cornered by the creature. He watches as it incinerates the throat of one of the employees, seemingly it's killing method, before the remaining man throws a chair at the thing, causing it to stumble and allow him and the woman to slip out through the emergency exit, followed by the creature. Eventually, Agent John rose his voice. * 'Agent John: '''Hey, Christopher! Can I have you for a sec? * '''Agent Christopher: '''Yeah? ''As Christopher turns his head towards John, he shows him a Wikipedia page of a thing called "Ko'Rujuk" and it shows an image of a drawing of the creature. * 'Agent Christopher: '''What am I looking at? * '''Agent John: '''The creature that may be possible for the massacre. The Ko'Rujuk, a native creature that has been told in Native American manuscripts. Supposedly, according to it, a native American tribe found this creature during their hunt and accidentally provoked it by shooting an arrow at it. It killed their entire tribe using that killing method: burning their faces to black ash. * '''Agent Christopher: '''Really now? Interesting... ''He turns back to the cameras and switches to the exterior security camera, where he discovered another thing that compelled him. This camera feed shows the fiery being and the aforementioned girl talking to one another. * 'Agent Christopher: '''John! Get over here and see this! ''Agent John quickly moves over to see what he's found. The footage shows the flame being giving her some sort of wand or something. The girl was obviously hesitant, but after a bit of talking from the fire monster, she grabbed the wand, which pulsated immediately afterward. Eventually, she turned her head to something, presumably the police sirens, and she drags the fire monster into the woods. * 'Agent John: '''So... she just... ''dragged '' Ko'Rujuk into the forest and he just... went along with it? ''Rubbing his chin with thought, he raised his arm and pulled his sleeve, revealing a SmartWatch. Pressing on it, he speaks into it. * 'Agent Christopher: '''This is Agency Superior Christopher. We've discovered a fire being dragging a woman into a forest near our location. Mobilize our units there, immediately! ---- ''As Anaphora and Ambrosio trench forward into the woods, she looked around the visuals around her, bored out of her mind. *'''Anaphora: I'm bored. *'Ambrosio:' I understand, but we must get out of reach before we can start a plan. Besides we've only been walking for two hours. *'Anaphora: '''That doesn't solve my problem. Besides, do you even ''know ''where we're going? *'Ambrosio:''' Yes... We're going to wait out here until the situation dissolves, then we can make our next move, or... do you want to me to explain the whole plan? Category:Stories by ItzXenos